


The Snake’s Princess

by midnightwolf098



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Dark, Demons, F/M, Rituals, Sacrifices, Sex, Torture, cursing, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwolf098/pseuds/midnightwolf098
Summary: Hermione Granger Grows up knowing that she is the Dark lords daughter and her mother is crazy, what she didn’t expect was to fall in love with the Half-Blood prince.Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape





	The Snake’s Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very dark story, if you are uncomfortable with the tags. Then do not read the story, I will not tolerate flames for no reason. If you have constructive criticism then please tell me. 
> 
> Her real name will be serephine cissa Lestrange- malfoy but she goes by hermione grangers when she starts hogwarts.

Prolouge 

It was a cloudless Sunday morning, the morning of her 8th birthday. She woke up extra early to get herself ready for her birthday party, she put on great ripped skinny jeans and a grey tank top with a green shirt over it. Then put on green converse and curled her long back hair. She walks down the stairs to greet her Aunt and uncle Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. 

“Good morning Aunt Cissa and uncle Lucius.” 

“Good morning sweetheart” 

She smiles and then start over to the table with many presents wrapped in dark green and silver, and some red ones as well. Before she could get all the way they heard a tapping on the window. Her aunt went over and opens it for the black owl to come in, she walks over and gives her a treat and takes the letter. The owl flies away, and she looks down at the letter.

To, serephine cissa Lestrange- Malfoy  
At Malfoy Manner 

From: Igor Karkaroff Durmstrang Headmaster


End file.
